


For you, my dear

by Lowwrek



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowwrek/pseuds/Lowwrek
Summary: Just some Mom Lalonde POV with the whole wizards thing.
Kudos: 7





	For you, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> Wow its more sad shit

* * *

One last sip.

Yes one more. That and it’ll be over. 

Yes yes.

...Ok maybe two more sips.

Oh who are you kidding you might as well get wasted.

Your name is ROXY LALONDE and you currently find yourself sitting on the elegant couch of your luxurious mansion. Drinking, as per usual. However today was rather special. You weren't drinking for the hell of it. You weren't celebrating either, oh no, far from it. Grieving might be a good word. No one died. Or well. If your hope of one day being a good mother was a person, then someone most certainly died. And now you're drinking your pain away because that seems to be the only thing you're good at. Ironic how even with this simple task, you keep remembering. You just can't get it out of your mind. Especially with that darn giant wizard statue staring at you dead in the eye. Judging you. Mocking you even. You were drunk enough to imagine the piece of stone shit talking about you with another inanimate object. _Pathetic._ You thought. And to think that this statue was supposed to represent the hope you once had, a trophy even, yet you failed once more.

It happened a few days ago, you were looking for your good glass of martini until you heard your daughter’s footsteps running down the stairs in an inelegant manner, something very rare with Rose. As you turn around to face your daughter, you notice something that is also very rare with the Lalonde descendant, for she was wearing a wide, genuine smile. This alone was enough to make you forget about your quest to look for the lost martini. She stepped closer to you, a black book in hand, slightly panting after running down the stairs. You recognized the book instantly. One of the oldest wizards books in your old-no-one-will-know-SHIT-about-this collection. Hidden in the depths of your library. You wonder how your lovely Rose stumbled upon it. 

“Mother, do excuse my inelegant manners, but,

I just read the best fucking wizard book in my life and I would like to ask where is the continu-” 

You had to stop her right there. A look of pure shock upon you. She… she likes wizards??? You saw this as a sign. This has to be it. The gods have finally taken mercy on you and gave you an easy blow with this. You remember when you were around her age, obsessed with wizards, and you instantly saw this as a way to bond with your distant daughter. This was too good to be true. And you feared that the substance you took had hallucination effects.

“hol up

u liek

u like wizards????”

You saw her stumble back a little. As if regretting her excitement. Did she think you’d judge her? Does she fear your opinion?

“Er- I suppose, yes, I suppose I do have a fascination for wizards.”

You’d ask her why she was looking at you weird, but you just KNEW you had the most stupid, wide, dopey smile you’d ever done. Visibly excited and all happy and jumpy. 

“omg

omg omg omg omg rosie this is fuckin GREAT

stay right there bb i got just le thing-”

“On a second thought, I believe I can retrieve the second edition of this book on my own, my apologies for interrupting you.” And she left you abruptly. Sprinting her way to the library and out of your sight. You sighed in defeat. You were so excited to get that book for her, read it with her, read it FOR her, sit on the couch and hold her tightly as you read the book together, getting flooded with nostalgia with the old scripture, finally bonding with your daughter, but apparently destiny had other plans.

And so you took it upon yourself to approach differently. If Rose isn't coming to you, then you’ll just show your support with the house! Something she most certainly can't escape. She’s a smart kid, she’ll get the hint and realize you both share an interest. Truly a brilliant plan on your part. And so you took out some of the old wizard decorations from the giant closet. Putting them around the house in random locations as the younger Lalonde slept. You must admit, these statues most certainly took more time to get in without casually destroying the entire house, but it was soooo worth it. They looked majestic . You just knew Rose would love this. She’ll finally look up to you as the mother you are. And you’ll finally be able to repay for all these years of horrible parenting. You had hope, really, to the point where you drifted to sleep with the thoughts of waking up to a content and talkative Rose. Oh how wrong that was…

The next morning you woke up naturally. You were far too excited to drag yourself to the kitchen and pour some martini in the morning coffee. No. You have a daughter to surprise. As you change from your nightclothes, you slowly make your way to Rose’s room. Being as silent and sneaky as possible, you opened the door, revealing a very calmed, asleep Rose. You make your way to the bed and sit besides her resting body, placing a hand on her shoulder and trailing it down her arm and up again, trying to get her awake without getting startled. 

A minute later you felt her slowly wake up. A weak “mom?” was heard as Rose turned around to face her mother, who was simply smiling at her.

“rosie sweetie i have a surprise for u”

Rose had a puzzled expression. As if she was most certainly not expecting this. To wake up with a gift when it’s not her birthday. And of course, her mother, sober. You took her hand and the two of you walked out the room, only to see Rose stare in shock at the decorations.

“well?” You ask enthusiastically. Eager to hear her response. 

But she stayed silent.

Her hand, that was once holding yours, left, and her face, once puzzled, turned into a small snarl, visibly… angry? 

“I knew it. I knew it was a mistake.” She said, laughing slightly with that know-it-all grin of hers. 

“rosie wha”

“You simply can't take me seriously huh? How sweet of you, mother, to be able to find a way to turn my own interests against me. To even _mock_ me with them. I must say, it's clever.” She looked… heartbroken. As if you took something from her and cleaned the floor with it. You’d say she was at the verge of tears, but it could be the effects of waking up.

“woa woa sweetie wait-”

“Worry not, mother, for I have learned my lesson.”

And she left you, running to her room and closing the door with too much force for your liking. You stood there. Dumbfounded. Unsure of what just happened. You tried to walk towards her room, but the sound of choked sobs warned you to retreat. And so you felt your own tears forming on the corner of your eyes. How… How did this happen? You were so sure this would make the two of you bond, to show her just how interested you are in wizards, to let her know that you’re there if she needs someone to ramble to about wizards. Yet she took it as if you were _mocking_ her. God. How could you mess up _this_ bad. After that you retreated to the kitchen to fetch your martini, like you always did, and sat on the couch, drinking. What happened after is just one big blur for you, although you remember Rose going down the stairs to get some food and avoiding you completely, nothing unusual really. 

And now you’re here.

Drinking.

Trying to forget.

Trying to forget just how miserably you failed. 

Trying to forget that at this rate you’ll never be a good mother.

Trying to forget that your daughter probably hates you.

Trying.

Trying…

Trying to stop yourself from taking one last sip…

.

.

.

  
  
  
  


_In another timeline, a Seer of Light is struck with realization as the Rouge of Void proclaims her love for the familiar wizard books. A genuine proclamation, and the Seer finds herself regretting her past once more. Following the steps of her ancestor into the depths of alcohol..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there! It is I, lowwrek, writing sad shit at 2am because yes. I honestly feel as if people don't talk about this enough ngl, roxy confirms that she adores wizards when she finally meets rose and i find that to be so fucking sad man what the fuck. Why are the lalondes so sad this aint fair. Anyways yeah i hope you liked this lmao


End file.
